PeppermintClan
This Clan is owned by Sky. Please leave a message on the talk-page to join. Bio PeppermintClan is a sweet clan that lives in a beautiful meadow beside a babbling brook. They hunt mostly mice, and would never touch a song bird. Most PeppermintClan cats have very soft coats of silky fur in jewel-bright colors and their eyes glow and sparkle. On each cat's forehead is a diamond shape patch where no fur grows that resembles a gem and comes in multitudes of colors. They are a quiet, peaceful clan, and most of them posses the gift of healing which makes them able to heal minor injuries, though only those trained medicine cats know how to use the power to its fullest advantage and heal almost any wound or illness. The cats of PeppermintClan value family greatly, and often use titles such as 'brother', 'cousin' or 'sister' to refer to those with whom they share blood. Clan Leader Peppermintstar- pretty red and white tabby she-cat with mint-green eyes and gem. (Sky) Apprentice: Darkpaw Deputy Peachmint - Pinkish-ginger she-cat with happy, bubbly blue eyes and green gem. (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Winterdove- sleek silver and white she-cat with smooth grey eyes and a golden gem. (Sky) MCA Fawngaze- beautiful reddish-brown she-cat with small white spots, kind light green eyes, and diamond-white gem. (Leafbreeze) Warriors Victorybringer-big caramel-colored she-cat with bright blue eyes and gem. (Sky) Swiftfalcon- Sturdy bright golden tom with white flashes, green eyes and gem. (Sky) Littleblaze- Small pure white tom with sandy chest and belly and amber eyes and gem. (Sky) Justangel- big silver tom with white paws, a black slash across his face and down his spine, and bright silver eyes and subtle golden gem. (Sky) EmeraldPhoenix- beautiful, graceful black she-cat with a bright golden gem and golden eyes flecked with green. (Sky) Cottoncandy- Extremely fluffy pink she-cat with blue eyes and gem. (Phoenix) Honeyapple- Dappled golden and red she-cat with blue eyes and red gem. (Phoenix) Cloudleap- Fluffy black tom with curious blue eyes and red gem. (Phoenix) Peppermintwinter - Pale blue she-cat with silvery stripes and light gray, almost white gem. Toffeefeather - Pale brown tom with blue eyes and dark green gem. Maltfoot - Creamy tom with dark brown paws and violet gem. Cherryclaw - Fluffy red she-cat with sparkiling green eyes and a violet gem (Bubbles101) Apprentices Darkpaw- Small black tom with midnight blue eyes and gem. (Sky) Queens Brightshamrock- warm brown she-cat with orange eyes and a bright green gem. Expecting Swiftfalcon's kits. (Sky) Caramelpelt - Tawny she-cat with warm amber eyes and light brown gem. Expecting Toffeefeather's kits. (Mist) Elders open! RPG Clan Life Justangel sat silently at the entrance to the PeppermintClan camp, looking up at the stars. The breeze ruffled his fur, and he sighed. The world was peaceful here. He just wished his heart could be as peaceful. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 23:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Peachmint looked at the sky as she peered outside the den. "Peachmint, can you please go to sleep?" Cloudleap meowed. "Sorry!" Peachmint meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Justangel glanced back over his shoulder at the disturbance, and with a glance at the silent meadow, padded over. "What's going on," he asked quietly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 23:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I just couldn't sleep since Cottoncandy was snoring like a badger," Peachmint meowed. Cottoncandy stirred. "Did the hunting patrol come back?" she meowed, still half-asleep. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Justangel shook his head. "I haven't seen them." he turned to Peachmint. "If you can't sleep, you could always go hunting." he suggested. "Maybe you could find the patrol." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 23:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay," Peachmint meowed, heading out of camp and keeping low in case she spotted prey. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) As Peachmint left, a shadow seemed to follow her out of camp. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 23:50, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, is anyone here?" Peachmint whispered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- The shadow moved again, then seemed to materialize into the form of Darkpaw, who blinked sullen blue eyes at Peachmint. "I'd like to come." he said quietly. His blue gem glittered in the faint moonlight. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 01:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Peachmint smiled. "Okay," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 10:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mind if I jump in?) Fawngaze padded through the camp entrance, leaves and other herbs clamped in her jaws. She couldn't sleep, so she went for a walk in the forest and afterwards decided to gather herbs to restock the low supplies. LeafbreezeEarthClan 14:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Honeyapple padded out. "Hey, Fawngaze!" she greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fawngaze nodded and waved her tail to Honeyapple, her mouth full of leaves. She continued to the medicine cat's den and spat them out onto the the floor, making a mental note to organize them later. She emerged out of the den, padding over to Honeyapple, "Hello," she mewed, making a funny face at the taste of the herbs that still lingered on her tongue. LeafbreezeEarthClan 21:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Peachmint just headed out to find the hunting patrol," Honeyapple meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yep." agreed Emeraldphoenix, emerging from the warriors' den with a yawn. "She was keeping us all awake. What's up with you guys?" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 00:14, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I is hypah!" Honeyapple meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emeraldphoenix snorted. "Yeah, I couldn't tell." she laughed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 14:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudleap stuck his head outside. "Um, Honeyapple, can you please keep it down?" he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:16, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Victorybringer stuck her head out beside Cloudleap's "Yes, please do." she agreed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 23:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sorry!" Honeyapple meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:27, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Peppermintstar was on patrol with Swiftfalcon and Littleblaze when she heard a noise coming out of the bushes. She paused, gesturing with her tail for the others to do the same. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 02:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Peachmint stumbled out of the bushes. "Sorry," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 12:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Peppermintwinter stretched. "It's nice out today. Hunting?" she mewed. Maltfoot nodded. "I'll come with. Anyone else?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 21:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll go with you." mumbled Victorybringer. Darkpaw followed Peachmint out of the bushes, moving with the grace of a shadow. Peppermintstar's tail moved in surprise. "What are you two doing out here?" she asked. "It's not quite dawn." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 22:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You guys hadn't come back, so I decided to investigate," Peachmint meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 11:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Peppermintstar dipped her head slowly. "I see." she mewed. "Well, it's time we all were getting back. We caught plenty of prey." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 19:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Peachmint nodded and led the way back. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 20:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maltfoot breathed in the fresh air appreciatively. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 04:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Cherryclaw sat outside the camp watching a bird flutter away she was thinking.Warrior cats rule!!! 06:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Justangel padded over to Maltfoot. "It's a lovely morning, isn't it?" he inquired offhandedly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 01:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Peachmint stretched outside the warriors den. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maltfoot nodded. "It sure is!" he mewed, licking his fur. Richtofen's Destiny...Maxis is a tricky liar... 12:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Justangel started to nod too, but paused, glancing toward the dens as though he'd heard something. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 20:10, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudleap looked at Justangel. "Something wrong?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Flying Mint Bunny! :D♥ 20:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I...I thought I heard a yowl from the nursery." he replied. "Find Winterdove. I'll go check it out. I think one of the queens might be kitting." he bounded away toward the nursery. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 20:34, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudleap bounded over to the medicine cat den. "Winterdove, one of the queens might be kitting!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Flying Mint Bunny! :D♥ 20:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What?! Oh! I'm coming!" Winterdove exclaimed. She grabbed a bunch of herbs in her mouth and bounded out of the medicine den. "Oh my, they're not due yet!" she mewed worriedly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 20:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudleap's tail flicked nervously. ♥Phoenixfeather: Flying Mint Bunny! :D♥ 20:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Sky